


Flawless

by my_fangirl_feels



Series: Perfectly Imperfect [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, arbys, they literally ruin my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_fangirl_feels/pseuds/my_fangirl_feels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute, short one-shot about Cecilos :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flawless

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't listen to this amazing podcast and are reading this story just because you love me here are some things to know:
> 
> \- Cecil is a radio host of a small desert town called Night Vale (ie Welcome to Night Vale)
> 
> \- His boyfriend is Carlos a beautiful scientist who came to do experiments on the town
> 
> -in Night Vale anything can happen!!!
> 
> THATS ABOUT ALL WE KNOW FOR SURE!!!!
> 
> Here are things that people usually associate with Cecil (we don't really know because it is a podcast and Cecil doesn't give a description of himself):
> 
> \- Cecil has blonde hair
> 
> \- He has strange purple tattoos of tentacles all over his body and a tattoo of an eye on his forehead (some people think the eye is not a tattoo, some people think it's an actual eye)
> 
> \- He has a sophisticated and older style (usually white button ups with a bow tie, with a vest over it.)
> 
> SORRY FOR THE LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!

"Cecil?" Said the new intern from the other side of the glass.

"Hmmm?" Cecil says still sitting in the daze that is his thoughts.

"There's someone on the phone for you. I believe he said his name was Carlos? He said he was calling you back from earlier." The intern said.

That immediately got Cecil's attention. He was having a bad day already, especially since Carlos hadn't answered when he called. Cecil walked out of the sound booth to get to the phone.

"Hellllooooo," Cecil said, mustering up the most seductive sounding voice he could. This was his boyfriend after all.

"Hi Cecil," Carlos said in his beautiful, velvet-like voice. Cecil could practically hear the grin on his face coming through the phone.

"Soooo Carlos I was calling earlier because I was wondering, how would you feel about having dinner tonight?"

"Hmmm I don't know Cecil. I have a pretty busy schedule being a scientist and all," Carlos teased, "and I'm not sure I can clear a spot for you on my schedule."

"Oh. Okay. Well-" Cecil was cut off by Carlos, "Sweetheart I'm kidding! I could never say no to you!"

Cecil loved it when Carlos called him sweetheart. It made his heart flutter in his chest.

"Thank goodness! Carlos you scared me!" Exclaimed Cecil.

"Oh Cecil. My beautiful, adorable Cecil." Said Carlos, "Where should we meet, darling?"

Cecil thought about it. "Hmmm I was thinking Big Gino's but now I'm thinking that I will just make you dinner. My place?"

"Sounds great! See you there!" Exclaimed Carlos.

How did I get so lucky? Thought Carlos. Cecil is the kindest, most trusting person I've ever met and he's all mine.

Carlos thought about this often as Cecil was the first person he has ever dated. It's like he picked the perfect one on the first try.

They had been dating for nearly two years now. Or so they think. Time is different in Night Vale, if it's even real at all. They try to have dates at least three times a week which is hard due to both of their hectic work schedules.

When Carlos got to Cecil's apartment, Cecil wasn't home yet. So, Carlos took out his spare key (they both had keys for each others places) and opened the door. He was hit with the scent of his boyfriend. Cecil didn't wear cologne, he just had a natural scent. He smelled like fresh coffee and vanilla. Carlos loved that smell and could never get enough of it.

Cecil got home about half an hour later to find Carlos asleep in his bed. Cecil laid down next to him and climbed under the blankets. He was watching Carlos. Not in a creepy way, but just admiring him. Admiring the way his breaths sounded when they moved in and out rhythmically and the way his chest rose and fell to match them. He liked the way he muttered when he slept and when he occasionally smiled at the dream that only he could see. Cecil loved the way his heart beat when he put his hand on his chest and he loved the way he smelled like burnt-sugar and sandalwood.

Carlos opened his eyes and stared at Cecil. He broke out into a smile.

A smile that could light the entire desert, more so than the mysterious lights that float above the Arby's, Cecil thought to himself.

"Hello Carlos," Cecil said, with a smile creeping on his face.

"Hello Cecil," Carlos said placing a kiss on Cecil's forehead.

"Should I start making dinner?" Cecil asked although he really didn't want to get out of bed.

"No, not quite yet," Carlos said with a mischievous smile as he brought his lips to Cecil's.

Cecil loved the taste of Carlos's lips on his own. He always kissed him whenever he got the chance. It was like he was trying to drink in as much as he could before they broke apart. So many people come and go in Night Vale, but Carlos was his one constant.

His constant, Cecil thought, he is mine and I am his.

Cecil knew this for a fact, because Carlos told him all the time. Carlos always told him that if he wasn't his boyfriend that he probably would have left Night Vale or worse, be dead. Night Vale was not kind to outsiders. Everyone knew this. It was a miracle that Carlos and his fellow scientists even made it into Night Vale alive! Most people who tried to cross the border into Night Vale, which is actually just a long,thin line of dead jellyfish, are disintegrated before their whole body makes it over.

They were still kissing as Carlos got up and began to straddle Cecil. Carlos broke the kiss and began to nibble on Cecil's ear. That was his weak spot and Carlos knew it. He knew he had control of Cecil now.

The tattoos on Cecil's arms began to glow beautiful shades of purple while the ones on his back admitted a dull black glow as they began to rise off of his skin into actual tentacles. Carlos was used to this and thought they were very sexy. Cecil's 'eye' tattoo on his forehead opened suddenly and began to blink and look around, taking in the surroundings that is Cecil's bedroom. But, mostly it saw Carlos staring down at it.

"Well hello there," Carlos whispered to the tattoos, which only popped out occasionally when Cecil's heart was beating too fast.

The tattoos began to entangle themselves in Carlos's beautiful and silky hair, grabbing and pulling on all the places Cecil couldn't reach at the moment.

"Cecil, I love you," Carlos said, but it came out as a whisper.

"I love you too, my perfectly imperfect Carlos," Cecil said as Carlos trailed kisses down the radio host's jaw line and chest.

This earned Carlos a low groan.

"Cecil you are perfect. In every way. I love you, I love you, I love you." Carlos kept repeating this like a scratched CD.

Carlos came back up to Cecil's lips and kissed him until he ran out of breath. They both broke apart gasping and panting, Carlos plopping back down next to Cecil on the bed.

"Now you can go start dinner," said Carlos as he looked over at his beautiful boyfriend, tattoos still glowing although the tentacles had retracted themselves.

Cecil gave Carlos a quick peck on the lips as he got off the bed to start dinner.

•••

Dinner was amazing! Cecil always had been the better cook. He made tri-tip steak with salad and baked potatoes, Carlos's favorite. The salad kept whispering, but promptly stopped once they took the first bite.

Carlos was doing dishes as Cecil came up behind him and wrapped his arms around the scientist's waist.

"Carlooooos," Cecil said, with his words muffled by the other man's shoulder.

"What Ceciiiiillll?" Carlos said mocking the radio host as he turned around from doing the dishes.

"I love you," Cecil said smiling, looking up from the floor, in the cutest voice Carlos had ever heard.

"I love you too Cecil," he said placing a kiss on Cecil's lips, the nose, then eye tattoo.

Cecil giggled. Carlos loved when he did this to him, made him giggle. It made Carlos get butterflies in his stomach while his heart did somersaults in his chest. Figuratively, of course. It's not scientifically possible to actually have butterflies in your stomach or for your heart to actually be doing somersaults.

"I will call you tomorrow okay Cecil?" Carlos said

"Okay." Cecil said, a small smile crawling on his face.

And with that Carlos left.

•••

Carlos called the next day like he promised.

"Hi Carlos!" Cecil said happily greeting his boyfriend.

"Hey Cecil. Can we meet at the Arby's tonight?" Carlos said in a serious voice.

"Um sure Carlos. Whatever you want. Are you okay you sound mad?" Cecil asked worriedly. Carlos was never this straightforward with Cecil.

"Yeah I'm fine," he said, "Can we meet at 7?"

"Sure, sweetheart I-I'll see you then." Cecil stuttered.

"Okay, bye." Carlos hung up.

"Bye. I love you..." Cecil said with tears welling in his eyes.

What did I do? Cecil thought. Why is he so mad at me?

•••

Cecil arrived at the Arby's at the appointed time to find Carlos sitting on the trunk of his car. Cecil was nervous. Carlos acted weird on the phone, but everything was fine yesterday.

Without even turning around Carlos said, "Hey Cecil."

"H-hi Carlos." Stuttering again for the second time today.

Carlos patted the car trunk, telling Cecil to come sit next to him. Cecil sat.

"Cecil I've been thinking about our relationship." Carlos said still serious.

"Oh?" He said his voice more tremble than word.

"I don't think we should date each other anymore." Carlos said while looking at the ground.

"Wh-why Carlos? I-I thought-" Cecil's eyes were filled with tears, "I thought you loved me?"

"Cecil I love you too much...." Said Carlos.

"What?" Cecil said, blue eyes open wide.

"I said I love you too much to just be your boyfriend Cecil."

Cecil was quiet.

"What I'm saying is that I want to be more. I want to be more than your boyfriend. I want to be your husband, Cecil. So, Cecil Gerschwin Palmer will you please do me the honor of becoming my husband?" Carlos said finally looking into Cecil's eyes.

In Carlos's eyes all Cecil could see was love. So much love it made him shiver.

"Cecil?" Carlos said his voice suddenly sounding worried.

"Y-YES OF-OF COURSE CARLOS!!!" Cecil was now sobbing and hugging Carlos and kissing every part of his face, "I would love to marry you!!!"

Carlos was obviously very relieved. He kissed and hugged Cecil back.

"I love you, my imperfect scientist," whispered Cecil.

"I love you too, my imperfect radio host," whispered Carlos.

~

So there they sat on the hood of Carlos's car, with Carlos's hand on Cecil's knee and Cecil's head on Carlos's shoulder. Looking up at the lights hovering above the Arby's watching them fly overhead.

So this is where their story began and it's where their next chapter starts.


End file.
